


Advent Drabble Series 2013

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of Snupin drabbles written for the IJ community Advent Drabbles.  Each day  of December a prompt was given, and the drabbles were inspired by the prompts.  None of the drabbles are particularly long nor particularly high rated, most are G and PG.  Some drabbles have loose links to other drabbles, but all should be able to stand alone.  None have been beta read.  I hope you enjoy them.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1: For a Good Cause

Drabble #1: For a Good Cause

The prompt for this drabble was a picture of several rather buff young men wearing nothing but antlers and very brief scraps of red underwear.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 400

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus held up the scrap of red fabric and squinted at it. “You want me to do what with this?”

Remus sighed. “It’s for charity. Homeless orphans.”

“The little wretches would freeze to death if they wore nothing more than this.”

Remus tried again, more patiently. “The orphans don’t wear the costumes, we do, and then we have our picture taken for the calendar. I told you about this weeks ago, and you agreed to participate.”

“When you asked me if I’d be willing to be photographed for a calendar to earn money for a worthy cause, I assumed that the resulting photograph would be tastefully done. Perhaps a shot of me in my lab brewing something intricate, not prancing around in next to nothing for the world to gawk at!” Severus dropped the bit of red underwear onto his desk.

“Prance!” Remus snapped his fingers and bent down to rummage around in his bag. With a smile, he withdrew a set of fabric reindeer antlers and held them up. 

Severus simply stared at him.

Remus’s smile faltered. “It’s for a good cause. Did I mention that part?” 

“I am not wearing that miniscule bit of fabric in public, and I am certainly not wearing those ridiculous antlers, and what’s more neither are you.”

“Severus, I already signed us up.” 

There was a long moment of rather cold silence before Severus spoke again.

“The point of this idiotic invitation to blackmail is to raise money to house these penniless little waifs, correct?”

Remus nodded. “Yes.”

“Very well. My Potions mail-order business has done quite well this year. I’ll simply give this charity a sizeable donation. That should take care of any lingering feelings of ill will. Let someone else wear the silly antlers and leave themselves open to ridicule.”

Remus sighed. “Okay. I’m sure they’ll appreciate the donation, and it’s not as if we were going to be the only ones in the picture. I’m sure they won’t be too upset if we beg off.”

“Good.”

Remus picked up the antlers, stuffed them back into his knapsack, and reached for the little red bikini. As his fingers touched the fabric, Severus’s hand landed on top of his holding Remus in place. Remus looked up questioningly.

“I said I wouldn’t wear it in public.”

Remus’s eyes lit up. “There _are_ only two of us here...”

Severus smirked. “I’ll lock the door...”


	2. Drabble #2: Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of cute puppies wearing Santa hats all snuggled up together.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus lay curled into himself, breathing out a long sigh. The rhythm in his chest gradually slowed and his limbs felt heavy and languid. A familiar, warm weight rested bonelessly against his back and, ever so slowly, he felt the light caress of a hand as it skimmed across his skin, first his calf, then his thigh, before coming to rest at last on his chest, above his heart. Lips pressed themselves to the back of his neck while a low voice whispered words he never tired of hearing. A slow smile curved itself across his face. This was contentment.


	3. Drabble #3: Of Candy Canes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of candy canes.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 126
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus stared thoughtfully at the stick of candy between his fingers. Candy canes had never been his favourite sweet. He preferred subtlety in his flavouring, and if the silly, striped sticks were anything, it certainly wasn’t subtle. As flavours went, the harsh peppermint was about as subtle as a Welsh Green lumbering through an apothecary shop. Strong, red, and obvious. They were undoubtedly the Gryffindors of Christmas confections. 

Still... they had their uses. He shifted his gaze across the room to where his lover was sucking enthusiastically on his own striped treat. Severus smirked to himself. If nothing else, they provided excellent practice for afterhours activities, and he had to admit to rather enjoying their flavour once it was tempered by the heady taste of wolf.


	4. Drabble #4: Uncertain Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a lighted house on a wintry night.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus’s cottage looked inviting. Bright, cheerful light spilled from its small windows promising warmth within its walls and shelter on a cold winter night. But would the greatly desired welcome be there if _he_ knocked on the door? 

Doubt held him back. Far too many painful words had built a wall between them. A wall cemented ever more tightly by the silent passing of time.

So Severus stood alone in the darkness as snow swirled gently around him and drifted softly against his legs. Finally deciding he had to try, he stepped up to the door and raised his hand.


	5. Drabble #5: Here Comes Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of people jogging through a park wearing Santa suits.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 182
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus glanced up from his book as Remus came into their front parlour dressed in a red velvet suit with fluffy white trim. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Why are you wearing that outfit?”

Remus took off his red floppy hat and tossed it onto a table as he sat down next to Severus on the sofa. “I took Teddy to the park, and we saw these people jogging along wearing Santa suits. He couldn’t stop talking about them, so I thought it might amuse him if I wore one myself.”

“Did it?”

“Oh, yes, he kept climbing onto my lap and telling me what he wanted for Christmas.” Remus smiled fondly. “He’s at the age when everything about Christmas is especially magical, wizard or not.”

Severus took a sip from his wine glass and set it aside. “Why are you still wearing the suit?”

Remus’s smile took on a wolfish overtone. “I thought you might like to sit on Santa’s lap, too. Have you been a good boy this year?”

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. “No.”

Remus slid closer. “Good...”


	6. Drabble #6: A Candle to Light You Home to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a candle in a window.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count:134
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is loosely connected to Drabble # 4: Uncertain Welcome.

As darkness filled his cottage, Remus picked up a candle and crossed the room to set it in the window. Perhaps tonight would be the night. Perhaps at last, the candle would light Severus’s way back to him. 

He’d remained living in this cottage, waiting and hoping, for such a long time. The traitorous thought flitted through his mind that maybe it had simply been too long. Their parting was so rancorous, and the long, lonely silence was so cold. 

Still, he couldn’t give up yet. Not at Christmas. So once more he raised his wand, and with the magic of a thought, lit the candle and watched the flame blossom. 

As he lowered his wand, there came a knock at the door. With a heart full of hope, he moved to open it.


	7. Drabble #7: Of Ilex Aquifolium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of the Spirit of Christmas decked out in Holly.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 159
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus gathered an armful of _ilex aquifolium_ and added it to his collection bag. Holly might be a classic symbol of the season, but it was also a very useful ingredient in several potions. He smirked to himself, it was also quite effective as a poison, of course. Not necessarily a deadly one, though it could be, but it was certainly useful when you wanted to make someone rather miserable for awhile.

Not that making anyone miserable was his aim at the moment, rather the reverse actually. In small doses, Holly berries were excellent for stimulating the nervous system. By mixing them with other soothing and fortifying ingredients, he was able to create the perfect potion to help Remus recover from the effects of his transformation. 

Feeling pleased that he’d been able to gather what he needed so quickly, he turned and headed back to his lab. Full moon was in two days, and he needed to start brewing.


	8. Drabble #8: Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a snowball fight.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 109
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus crept up to a corner of the castle, an icy ball of snow in one hand. Slowly he extended his wand and cast a surreptitious mirror spell. The hazy circle of reflection showed him an image of Remus standing a few feet away, looking toward the forest. 

As he swiftly banished the spell, a smirk caught at the corners of his lips. Perfect. An oblivious victim was the very best sort. Raising his hand, he stepped around the corner of the castle and instantly received a face full of snow. As he tumbling backwards into a snow drift, Remus’s laughter echoed in his ears.


	9. Drabble #9: Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of a pair of candles and a nutcracker.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 430
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus bent over a box of Christmas decorations he’d had in storage for years. This was his first Christmas with Severus, and he thought it might finally be the right time to take these things out and use them again.

“What’s in the box?” Came a familiar voice from over his left shoulder.

Remus sat back on his heels and looked up to see Severus holding two cups of wonderful smelling coffee and peering interestedly down into his open box.

“Memories from when I was a child,” Remus replied with a wistful smile as he accepted one of the proffered cups and took a sip. “I packed up everything after my folks died. Most of their stuff was sold or tossed out over the years, but I’ve always resisted getting rid of these things even though I’ve almost never actually taken them out and used them. Either I never had the space or the time just didn’t seem right.”

“But the time is right now?”

Remus smiled up at Severus. “I think so.”

Severus set his cup aside and sat down beside his lover. “So let’s see what we’ve got.”

Remus set his cup down, turned back to the box and pulled out a carefully wrapped bundle. Peeling off the paper, he revealed a rather delicate set of glass candlesticks. “I thought these might look good on that table by the front window with some red candles in them and some fir boughs underneath.”

Severus nodded.

Remus dug back into the box extracting an assortment of hand-painted ornaments, a small music box that played Christmas carols, and finally a large bundle of quilted green and gold cloth.

Remus caressed the fabric lightly. “My mother made this table runner which always covered the table in our front hallway at Christmas. I thought we might be able to use it on the small table in the parlour.”

Severus reached out and touched the smooth cloth. “It’s lovely. Your mother did beautiful work.”

“Yes, she did. Wait until you see what’s inside. It’s been in the family for years. It came from France originally.” Carefully he opened the bundle of cloth to reveal a painted, wooden nutcracker with shiny black boots and a bright red hat.

“Very traditional,” said Severus.

“I think it looks a bit like you,” Remus said with a grin.

“Nonsense,” replied Severus. “I’d never wear such Gryffindor attire.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I might consider the moustache and goatee though.”

“I do love a man with a beard,” said Remus as he leaned in for a kiss.


	10. Drabble #10: Food Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of green Christmas waffles.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 287
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s this?” Severus picked up his waffle with his fork and dangled it in front of his face, eyeing it suspiciously.

Remus turned from the stove. “It’s breakfast. Waffles.”

Severus laid the suspect item back on his plate and glared at his partner. “Did I just wander into one of your son’s fairy stories by chance?”

“Fairy stories?” Remus stared at his blankly for a moment then laughed. “Oh, you mean _Green Eggs and Ham_.”

“The one with the ridiculous rhymes and the extremely annoying character, yes. Why are my waffles green?”

“I just thought it might be festive to add some Christmas colors to our breakfast. Try the milk.”

Severus eyed the pitcher warily before picking it up and looking inside. Without a word, he poured a glass of extremely red milk and frowned at it.

Remus set his own plate of green waffles on the table and sat down next to him. “It wasn’t easy getting the milk to turn a real red, let me tell you.”

“I am not drinking red milk. I’d feel like a vampire.”

Remus’s face fell. “I just thought it would be fun.”

Severus took out his wand and with a quick flourish, his waffle was once more a golden brown and his milk was snowy white. “You have fun your way, and I’ll have fun mine. Besides, gold and white are perfectly acceptable Christmas colours.”

Remus sighed. “I suppose so, but it’s not as festive.” 

Severus grunted and finished his breakfast. 

Several hours later when he opened his lunch box, he found a tomato and lettuce sandwich on bright red tomato bread, a startlingly vivid, green pickle and a bottle of cranberry punch. 

Only fifteen more days until Christmas...


	11. Drabble #11: Immortalized in Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of two snowmen.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 327
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The accompanying drawble was was done with colored pencils on dark toned paper.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus looked up from his book as Remus came in through the front door, accompanied by a gust of frigid air. 

“What have you been doing in the back yard all this time? It’s freezing out there.”

Remus stamped his snowy boots against the rug and smiled a rosy cheeked smile. “Immortalizing us in snow.” He reached down to tug at Severus’s arm.

Severus jumped up off the sofa and shook Remus’s hand off his arm. “Your hand feels like ice. What do you mean you’ve immortalized us in snow?”

“Come and see.” Remus plucked Severus’s cloak from its hook by the door and held it out.

Severus crossed his arms. “I’m not leaving this nice warm fire to go traipsing around in the snow. It’s freezing out there.”

“Please, Severus.” Seeing that wheedling wouldn’t work, Remus went for bribery instead. “If you’ll come outside for just five minutes, maybe less, I’ll make you hot chocolate and some of those biscuits you like.”

“The cinnamon and chocolate ones?”

“Yes.”

“A double batch?”

“All right, a double batch. Now put on your cloak and follow me.”

With a reluctant nod, Severus took the proffered cloak, slid it over his shoulders, and cast a warming spell on himself as he followed Remus out the door.

Sitting in the middle of the snowy yard were two snowmen, one wearing a Slytherin scarf and a frown and the other wearing a Gryffindor scarf and a grin. Their faces were made of carrots and bits of coal and their arms were made of small tree branches that had come down in a recent storm.

“See,” said Remus proudly. “It’s us.”

“Yes... an... _interesting_ likeness, though we’re hardly immortalized. Snowmen, thankfully, will melt.”

“Not if I put a preservation spell on them.”

“True,” Severus agreed with a grimace as he crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. “But you won’t, will you.”

Remus sighed. “No, Severus, I won’t.”

Severus nodded in satisfaction. “Good.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/scan0003_zps405874f2.jpg.html)


	12. Drabble #12: Great Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of a Christmas ornament with the inscription: Mr and Mr.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 375
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

As Christmas music played softly in the background, Remus climbed a ladder to hang ornaments on their tree. It’d taken some effort to get Severus to go along with putting up a Christmas tree this year. He’d spent more time avoiding yuletide traditions over the years than embracing them, but finally Remus got him to agree and, despite his grumbling, Severus seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Severus, hand me what’s in that box there, will you?” Remus leaned down and pointed to a small white box sitting in amongst the clutter of decorations beside the sofa.

Severus set down the garland he’d been untangling and leaned over to pluck the box from under a bit of ribbon. “This one?”

“Yes. Open it, please.” Remus leaned against the ladder and waited.

Severus did as he was asked and opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver ball, swaddled in green paper. He took the ball out of the wrapping and held it up, noticing that it had words inscribed on its surface, he paused a moment to read them. When their meaning sunk in, he stopped in the act of handing the ball to Remus and looked up, a look of surprise on his face. “Will you marry me?” 

Remus smiled and stepped down off the ladder. “That’s the question. Will you?”

Severus glanced down at the shiny ball for a long moment before looking back up with faintly glistening eyes. “Yes, I will.”

Remus grabbed him and kissed him deeply. When they separated, Severus slid his wand out of his pocket and waved it at the doorway into the kitchen. In a moment, a plate containing two chocolate frosted cupcakes flew into the room aiming straight for Severus. Plucking the plate from mid-air, he turned and handed it to Remus. “It seems we had similar agendas for the evening,” he said with a smirk.

Remus looked down at the cupcakes. _Will you..._ was written on one cupcake in glittery white icing while the other one said _...marry me?_. Remus laughed. “We’re beginning to think alike, it seems,” he said as he took one cupcake and held out the plate to Severus.

“Yes, a somewhat alarming thought,” Severus replied as they toasted their engagement with chocolate.


	13. Drabble #13: A Man With a Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a Santa Claus g-string.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 345
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of Remus’s laughter brought Severus in from the kitchen to see his lover standing beside the Christmas tree, the strange Santa ornament dangling from one hand.

“What’s so amusing?” 

Remus held out the fuzzy, little Santa Claus face. “What’s this doing on the tree?”

“Where should it be?” asked Severus, who was beginning to get a bit annoyed at Remus’s continued mirth, sensing it was somehow at his expense. “I found it on the floor beside your nightstand. So I brought it in here and hung it with the other ornaments. Straps on the sides instead of the top did seem a bit odd, but no odder than some of the others.”

“That’s because this isn’t an ornament.” Remus stopped, and reconsidered what he’d been about to say, as a slow grin spread across his face. “At least, it isn’t the sort of ornament that you hang on a tree. It’s used to ornament other things.” 

Severus frowned. “What sort of other things?” he asked with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Remus simply took the Santa, grasped it by its two small elastic straps and held it across his body so that it dangled in front his crotch. His grin widened as two faint spots of red appeared on Severus’s pale cheeks. “You really haven’t seen anything like this before?”

“No,” admitted Severus. “I can’t say I’ve even encountered this particular sort of _Christmas cheer_.”

“This should be an enjoyable first then.” Remus tossed it over. “Care to try it on?”

Severus caught the Santa head and held it up, examining it more closely now that he knew what it was intended for. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Remus. “This little thing wouldn’t fit either of us. It’s much too small.”

“Santa’s beard grows as needed for a good fit.”

“Ah.” Severus held it down in front of himself. “You did say you loved a man with a beard.”

“So I did, and I’m looking forward to doing it again,” he replied as he followed Severus into their bedroom.


	14. Drabble #14: One Contented Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a mug of warm cocoa.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 121
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus poured hot chocolate into two mugs, doctoring one with a handful of marshmallows, and slipping a crisp chocolate biscuit into each. As he picked them up, he inhaled their sweet, heady fragrance contentedly, enjoying the feel of the warm mugs in his hands. 

He moved from the kitchen to the parlour, paused to hand Remus his rather gooey mug of cocoa, and accepted his thanks with a nod, before settling down in his own chair and taking a sip from his mug.

There was little he loved more on a cold, snowy evening than settling down by a warm fire with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book, unless it was finally having someone to share it with.


	15. Drabble #15: Jingle Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of an ornament depicting male anatomy.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 200
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one loosely connects with drabble #13: A Man With a Beard
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus laughed as he pulled something out of a box.

“What’s that?” asked Severus, coming up behind him.

“It’s a gift from Harry, an ornament.” Remus turned around and held out a tiny model of male anatomy made of plastic and sleigh bells, dangling from a bright red ribbon.

“You’re not putting that on the tree!”

“Why not? No one will see it except us.”

Severus snorted. “Please. What good is a suggestive gag gift if you don’t come and rib the recipients about it? You know he’ll find a way to simply drop by and make some smart remark.”

“What if he does?” asked Remus.

“He rarely travels alone...”

“Ah, Hermione, Ron, possibly Ginny...” Remus nodded thoughtfully.

“You see my point then.”

“Okay, what if we put up a second tree, smaller than the first, and place it in our bedroom. We could decorate that one any way we want.” He smirked and shook the ornament, listening to the bells jingling merrily. “It could be a theme tree.”

Severus lifted an eyebrow and returned the smirk. “Sounds good to me. Perhaps “Santa” could sit on top.”

“I think “Santa” would just love to top,” answered Remus with a smile.


	16. Drabble #16: A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of people drinking champagne, holding sparklers, and wearing festive hats.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word count: 470
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus wandered through the holiday gathering, trying not to show how bored he was. He didn’t work for the Ministry of Magic and, since the war, there’d been such a turnover in staff that he didn’t even recognize many of the people who stood around him laughing and talking and swilling champagne. It had been nice of Kingsley to include him in the invitation, but he’d really rather be home by the fire. He smiled to himself, apparently he really was getting old.

Severus, on the other hand, seemed to be having a great time. Of course, he did work for the Ministry now and must know most of the people at the party. Remus paused and took a sip of his champagne as he watched Severus over the rim of his glass. The new Head of the Ministry Potions Lab was chatting up the Minister for Magic, and they both seemed to be enjoying the conversation immensely.

Remus turned away and tried very hard not to be jealous. Severus had had a very tough time during the war. Now that it was finally over, he deserved to have as much fun and receive as many offers of respect, admiration, and affection as came his way. If Remus wished that he didn’t seem to enjoy talking with his extremely attractive boss quite so much, well, Remus was just going to have to get over it.

A short time later, as Remus was occupying himself counting the many ornaments on the huge Christmas tree for the second time, he suddenly became aware of someone standing rather close behind him. Severus’s voice floated over his shoulder. “Can we leave yet?”

Surprised, Remus turned around. “You want to leave so soon? You seemed to be having such a good time talking with Kingsley.” Remus mentally cringed as he heard a hint of his jealousy in his voice.

Severus raised an eyebrow and a knowing smirk played with the corner of his lips. “I was merely being polite. He is the Minister for Magic and my boss, you know.” 

“I know,” agreed Remus quietly.

Severus leaned in closer and rested his hand on Remus’s arm. His thumb began making soft, circular motions against the exposed skin of Remus’s wrist. “A huge gathering like this isn’t my idea of a good time,” he murmured softly.

Remus’s heart began to beat faster in his chest and abruptly his collar seemed much too tight. 

“No?” he whispered through a suddenly dry mouth.

Severus smiled a slightly predatory smile. “No, my idea of a good time doesn’t involve champagne, sparklers, funny hats, and hoards of tedious people. It simply involves you and me, a warm fire, a soft rug, and very little clothing...”

Remus stared into Severus’s dark eyes for a moment before saying, “I’ll get our cloaks.”


	17. Drabble #17: A Simple Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of a girl catching snowflakes with her tongue.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 176
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus loved walking through a snow storm at night. There was something almost magical about it. The world felt as if it was wrapped in cotton batting, so quiet that all he could hear as he walked along was the sound of his boots squeaking on the new-fallen snow. Raising his face to the sky, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting the cold flakes of snow melt in his mouth and collect on his eyelashes. 

Severus glanced out the window to see his lover standing in their yard with his face tilted toward the heavens. At times, Remus seemed as much a child as his son. The fact that he could still find pleasure in the simple things in life, despite all the rough times they’d endured, was one of the things Severus found so appealing about him. He’d never admit that out loud, of course, but he smiled to himself as he turned and headed for the kitchen. No doubt Remus would want something to warm him up after his walk.


	18. Drabble #18: Kitchen Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a Rainbow Christmas cake.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 215

As soon as Severus opened the door, he knew both how Remus had spent his afternoon and exactly how it had turned out. Setting down his bag, Severus headed into the kitchen. There he found Remus sitting at the table, a smudge of flour on one cheek, and a woebegone expression on his face, as he stared at a badly burned and rather lumpy cake sitting on a cutting board.

“Problems with the oven?” asked Severus, being very careful to keep his expression neutral.

Remus stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. “You’re being quite the diplomat today, Severus. Yes, you might say the oven and I aren’t on the best of terms at the moment. I’d intended to make a Christmas cake to take to Harry’s holiday party, but you can see how it turned out.

“A dismal failure, it seems,” said Severus dryly.

Remus snorted shortly and got to his feet. “Diplomacy only goes so far, huh? Well, thankfully it’s not too late to get something from the store.” 

“Do you have enough ingredients to try again?”

“Ingredients, yes, patience... probably not,” admitted Remus reluctantly. “I guess I should just acknowledge that I’m not much of a baker.”

Severus rolled up his sleeves. “Well, fortunately, I am.”

Remus smiled.


	19. Drabble # 19: Blackened, Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a burned bird in a pan.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 118
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

As the door closed behind them, Severus rolled his eyes and exclaimed, “Thank Merlin, that’s over! I thought dinner would never end!”

“It was rather disappointing,” agreed Remus as they walked briskly down the quiet street, turning up the collars of their cloaks against the night chill.

“You’d think the Minister for Magic could afford a decent cook,” snapped Severus in disgust.

“Perhaps it was meant to taste that way,” suggested Remus, willing to be charitable now that the meal was behind him.

Severus snorted shortly. “Burnt to a crisp?”

“Blackened,” said Remus mildly. “Isn’t that what they call it, blackened hen or fish or whatever?”

“Well, I call it inedible!” exclaimed Severus.

Remus’s stomach growled its agreement.


	20. Drabble # 20: Mmm... Delicious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of Confetti Christmas Fudge.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 205
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus carefully untied the package from the owl’s leg. Then he gave the bird a treat and watched him fly away before carrying the brightly wrapped parcel into the next room to share with Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the gaudy, red foil and sparkling, gold bow. “What did Molly send this time?”

“How’d you know it was from Molly?” asked Remus.

“We’ve already received gifts from Harry and Minerva, and who but a Gryffindor would wrap a package in paper and ribbon that you could see from space?”

Remus frowned. “It’s not that bright.”

Severus simply shook his head. “If you say so. It _is_ from Molly though, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Remus admitted, “and according to the card, we’re supposed to open it right away.”

Severus brightened. “Then it must be food.”

Remus opened the box to find it full of white chocolate fudge laced with red and green sprinkles. On top of each neatly cut square was an intricate design done in moulded sugar.

“These must have taken hours to make. I almost hate to eat them,” said Remus as he admired Molly’s handy work.

“Speak for yourself,” said Severus as he popped one of the morsels into his mouth. “Mmmm... Delicious!”


	21. Drabble #21: Fangs of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of a line of icicles.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 112
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The pale circle of the moon lit up the jagged line of icicles hanging from the eaves above his head, turning them into the fangs of a vicious predator as it closed upon its prey. Severus shivered as he watched the ice gleam in the darkness and not entirely from the cold.

With one quick tug, he drew a thick curtain across the glass and turned away; glad he was safe and warm inside instead of out in the cold night, and equally glad that _his_ vicious predator lay slumbering in front of the fire, safe from harm, unable to cause any. Once more he gave thanks for the wonders of Wolfsbane.


	22. Drabble # 22: An Offering to the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was kissing under the mistletoe.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Word Count: 440
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus opened the door of their cottage and stepped inside. The smell of fresh bread wafted from the kitchen. Inside the parlour, he could see the dark green of a fragrant tree waiting to be decorated and, hanging from the centre of every doorway, was a small delicate sprig of green.

A smile caught at the corner of his lips. Remus had been busy. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the doorway to the kitchen where he paused and waited. 

In a moment, Remus slipped into his arms and pressed their mouths together in a warm, passionate kiss. “Welcome home,” he whispered in Severus’s ear when they parted for breath before sucking on his earlobe and trailing soft kisses down the side of his neck.

“I see you’ve been busy while I’ve been out,” Severus murmured as he tilted his head back to give his lover better access to his throat.

“Mmmhmmmm,” came the muffled reply. “I’ve hung mistletoe in every doorway in the house. I figure we could start down here, work our way around, then head upstairs.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Severus, muffling a groan as Remus sucked on a sensitive spot.

“Thought you’d approve,” said Remus as he tugged at Severus’s robe. “I’m adding an extra twist.”

“Oh?” Severus asked as his robe slid to the floor along with Remus’s, before Remus began leading him to the doorway into the parlour. “And what would that be?” he asked between kisses.

“I thought we’d leave the winter gods an offering under each sprig of mistletoe. Wouldn’t want to offend anyone.”

Severus grinned and kissed Remus deeply under the next dangling bit of greenery. “And you think these gods of winter want our discarded clothing?” he asked as he pulled Remus’s shirt over his head.

“Absolutely! Winter gods are all about love making, and cuddling together under warm blankets, and that’s much easier to do without all these confining pieces of cloth.” Severus’s shirt joined Remus’s in a little pile on the floor.

Remus knelt quickly, unbuckled Severus’s belt, slipped it free, and dropped it on the pile before pulling him along to the doorway of the dining room.

“How many of these kissing spots are there?” asked Severus between kisses and caresses.

“Just enough to handle everything we’re wearing,” said Remus with a grin. “If I’ve figured right, by the time we get to the last bit of mistletoe we should be completely naked.” He kicked off his shoes and Severus did the same.

“I hung the final piece over the bed.”

“The ideal spot...” Severus murmured as he kissed Remus breathless one more time.


	23. Drabble # 23: The Magic of the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a rocky seashore with a lighthouse.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 324
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus walked along the shore, as surefooted as any cat, leaping lightly from one large, jagged rock to the next. Occasionally he paused to peer down into a tidal pool or search for a hand or foothold when the going got steep, but he kept moving forward until he could go no further. 

Finally he’d reached the end of his world, where nothing existed except an immense, watery horizon below a brilliant sky that seemed to go on forever. The lonely cries of gulls surrounded him while the brisk wind ruffled his hair and tugged at his clothing. 

Wrapping his robe around him, he sat down on a flat topped rock, stared out over the empty ocean, and listened to the low murmur of the waves. When he was young, he’d fancied that the ocean was talking to him; that the shush and whirr and sigh of the water breaking upon the rocks was the whisper of some invisible being trying to communicate, and if he tried hard enough, he might someday be able to understand its words.

Closing his eyes, he lifted his face to the sky and let the soft, familiar sound wash over him, pretending it was the voice of the one he loved.

“I miss you, Severus,” he murmured in response. “Please, hurry back to me.” 

“If you hadn’t insisted that we picnic all the way out here on these bloody great rocks, I’d have been back sooner!” exclaimed an annoyed but dearly loved voice.

Remus stood up to help Severus with their basket and blanket. “It’s lovely out here, though, don’t you think? Peaceful. Nothing but sea and sky-- ”

“And sea gulls and cold wind,” exclaimed Severus grumpily, but his gaze as he looked around him was calm, his shoulders, relaxed, and when he breathed in the salty air, there was the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

The whispering waves were already working their magic.


	24. Drabble # 24: All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a Christmas wish List.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 470
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus tied, then re-tied, a bit of silver ribbon and stared doubtfully down at his handiwork. The bow was slightly lop-sided and the paper was a bit crinkled, but then it wasn’t particularly easy to wrap a bottle of Firewhisky neatly. It would have to do. Now, the question was... how to deliver it? If he could have one wish granted for Christmas this year, it would be to have a lasting peace with Severus. 

He’d hoped that now that the war was over, and they were working together at Hogwarts, they might be able to forge a new relationship, but so far, things were still a bit tense. Maybe now, at Christmas, they could finally make a fresh start. After all, Christmas was a time of peace and forgiveness, right? If it couldn’t happen now, when could it happen? With a determined expression on his face, Remus picked up his gift and headed off toward Severus’s rooms.

~~OvO~~

Severus glanced into the basket that stood on his desk. Only one small parcel remained. He’d given out all of his gifts except one... the most difficult one, yet the most important, too. After all, giving Minerva a bottle of her favourite whisky or Filius a box of his favourite bonbons wasn’t difficult. He did it every year. Giving a gift to Lupin... Remus, now that was something new.

He pulled the last little package out of the basket and nervously straightened its bow. If he could have one wish this Christmas, it would be that they could finally bury the hatchet somewhere other than in each other’s backs and start anew. He wasn’t sure that a simple box of chocolates would get him what he wished for, but it was a start. With a nod of his head, he clutched his gift tightly, left his quarters, and headed for Remus’s rooms.

~~OvO~~

Although coming from different directions, they each approached the same corner at the same time. In the blink of an eye, a cat unexpectedly ran between their feet. Each one instinctively grabbed for the other, hoping to avert a fall. When they found themselves face to face, each firmly clasped in the other’s arms, a sprig of mistletoe suddenly dangling above their heads, nature simply took its course.

Peering out of an empty classroom, the tabby watched the newly reconciled professors with great interest. If a cat could smile, she surely would have. Although it hadn’t been easy, getting these two to see how much happier they’d be together, instead of at odds, was number one on her Christmas wish list; helping to make it happen, well that was just good sense. It appeared things had worked out even better than she’d hoped, and it would be quite the Merry Christmas all around. Who could wish for more?


	25. Drabble # 25: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a brilliantly lit Christmas tree.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The huge tree sparkled with so many fairy lights it almost looked aflame. It glimmered beneath a vaulted ceiling that soared upward to disappear into the surrounding darkness. When the choir began to sing, its glorious sound reverberated throughout the chamber and settled deep in the soul of all who listened.

Remus stole a glance at the silent figure standing beside him with bright reflections from the magnificent tree shining in his dark eyes. He reached out and took Severus’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered quietly and was rewarded by a rare and dazzling smile.


	26. Drabble # 26: Enjoying the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a snowman made of sand on a lovely beach.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 440
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus took a sip from his glass and sighed contentedly. This was the way to spend the Christmas holiday. No more freezing in a draughty old northern castle, battling through snow drifts as tall as his waist to collect half dead materials for his potions, and wearing two layers of warming charms simply to keep his teeth from chattering.

Sitting beneath a huge umbrella, sipping something cool and tasty, and reading a good book while the waves filled the air with an enticing scent and soothing music, what could be better than that? He closed his eyes, leaned back, and sighed again. Perfection.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his contented musings by a dribble of cold water and a firm tug on his arm.

“Come for a swim, Severus! The water’s fantastic.”

“Lupin!” Severus sat up and brushed at the sand and water that now speckled his arm and leg. “I have no desire to frolic around in cold water. I’m perfectly fine right where I am.”

Remus smiled. “The water’s hardly cold. In fact, it’s downright balmy.”

Severus merely shrugged and took another sip from his drink.

“Okay, if you don’t want to come for a swim, how about taking a walk down the beach? We could look for shells and...” Remus let his suggestion trail off in the face of the glare that was directed his way. “If all you want to do is sit and read, you could have done that at home. Why did we come all this way if you didn’t want to enjoy the beach?” 

“I am enjoying the beach. You enjoy it your way, and I’ll enjoy it mine. If you really must expend all this energy, why don’t you go build a snowman or something and let me get back to my book?”

“A snowman? Here? Well, why not?” Remus laughed then looked hopeful. “Maybe we could take a walk later?” 

Severus nodded. “Later perhaps, now go play in the sand.”

Remus shook his head in bemusement and moved down closer to the water where he began to scoop up the dampened sand and fashion it into a snowman. 

Severus let his book fall to his lap as he watched Remus avidly from behind the privacy of his dark glasses. He paid particular attention to the fine play of muscles across his lover’s broad shoulders, his trim waist and well formed legs, and the extremely nice way he filled out his swimsuit both front and back. Severus took another leisurely sip from his glass. Yes, the view from here was magnificent. This was definitely the best way to enjoy the beach.


	27. Drabble # 27: The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a gingerbread house.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 188
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s a pretty elaborate gingerbread house,” said Severus as he picked up a piece of the thin, spicy cake that had been intended as a front door and took a bite out of it. “It looks like it belongs in a storybook.”

Remus shot him an annoyed glance before turning back to gluing more tiles onto the roof with white icing. “That’s the idea. It’s for a contest. The category is fairytale cottages. The winner gets 20 galleons.”

“Oh, without a doubt I think you have the winner here,” said Severus munching thoughtfully on what was left of Remus’s door.

Setting down the icing tube, Remus began to painstakingly cut another door from a leftover sheet of gingerbread. “You think it’s that good?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely. Oh, there may be other gingerbread houses that are as fancy, I suppose, but this one definitely has an edge.”

Remus frowned uncertainly. “What edge do you mean?”

“No one else will have a fairytale cottage made by a genuine big bad wolf,” said Severus with a smirk, before quickly ducking his head to avoid receiving a face full of icing.


	28. Drabble # 28: The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was penguins.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus straightened his tie for the tenth time as he gazed unhappily at his reflection in the full length mirror. Inserting a finger between his neck and collar, he attempted to pull the stiff fabric away from his throat with little success.

“I look like a penguin,” he said to Severus as the Potions Master came up behind him, “while you look fantastic. That’s hardly fair.”

Severus tugged smartly on his cuffs and smoothed down the front of his immaculate dress robe. “It’s not a contest, Lupin,” he said smugly.

Remus laughed. “Spoken like someone who knows he’s already won.”


	29. Drabble # 29: Meet Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of a city decked out in holiday lights.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 540
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Holiday lights glimmered all over Diagon Alley in every shop and flat. The first Christmas after the war was just past, and now everyone turned their thoughts toward the coming of a new year, determined to put the past, with all its pain and despair, behind them as quickly as possible.

Remus hunched deeper into his cloak as a brisk wind cut through the thin cloth. He barely noticed the crowds of cheerful people or the glittering lights as he moved slowly toward a quiet side street. On a long ago evening, after one more drink than had probably been prudent, he and Severus had made a pact that no matter what else happened, if they both survived the war, they’d meet up to close a pub on the next New Year’s Eve.

Even as he approached the small, dark pub that they’d designated as a meeting place, he knew that no meeting would happen-- could happen. For surely if Severus had somehow survived, he’d have shown himself before now, yet Remus never considered not making the rendezvous. Until midnight came and Severus didn’t, he still had hope, however tenuous, and that alone kept him going.

Pulling open the door, he stepped into the warm darkness of the little pub. Quickly he scanned the faces of those already inside, hoping, however irrationally, to see that one face above all others that he longed for, but there was no one he recognized. The grimy little clock above the bar read five minutes to ten. He had a bit more than two hours to wait.

Grabbing a table at back of the room with a good view of all the comings and goings, he ordered a beer from the solemn bartender and settled in to wait. 

Those two hours passed with exquisite slowness. A few people came in, most drank their drinks quietly and left again, this didn’t seem to be a place for rowdy celebration, but though Remus carefully scrutinized every arriving face, it was never Severus. After two more hours, the bartender announced the pub was closing and began to usher his customers out the door. At last no one was left except Remus.

Forced to finally admit to himself that Severus wasn’t coming, Remus slowly got to his feet and slipped his cloak around his slumped shoulders. Tossing a few coins onto the table, he nodded to the bartender and headed for the door, unsure of what to do next. Just as he placed his hand on the rough wood, the bartender called out to him.

“What’s your hurry, Lupin? I thought we were going to close this place down together.”

It took a moment for the familiar voice to register but once it did, with a fiercely pounding heart, Remus spun around and stared at the man behind the bar. 

“Severus?”

With a wave of a hand, the glamour of strangeness dropped away, and Severus’s beloved face gazed back at him.

Filled with relief and happiness, Remus approached the bar. “I thought maybe you’d forgotten.”

Severus shook his dark head, now finely sprinkled with grey. “Never. I’d fight my way through a horde of enemies to get back to you.”

Remus smiled. “What a coincidence, so would I.”


	30. Drabble # 30: Thrill of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was a picture of snow covered mountains.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 153
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Remus flew swiftly onward, skimming the tops of winter white trees, flitting through small puffs of low hanging clouds, and gliding over the crests of snow covered mountains into the brilliant blue sky of a perfect day. Flying was always thrilling, even in the middle of winter when warming charms were a requirement, but it was never more fun than when done in tandem. 

Twisting around, he looked back over his left shoulder to see Severus coming up quickly on his flank, a determined expression on his face. Grinning broadly, Remus suddenly pulled back and looped around, taking off on a new tack. The brief sound of a quickly stifled oath carried to his ears before Severus, too, had veered off in the new direction and the chase was on again. The thrill of the hunt pulsed through Remus’s veins. Although now he was pursued instead of pursuer, the exhilaration was the same.


	31. Drabble # 31: To The Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was "gold stars".
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 500
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Severus stood on the Astronomy Tower and watched as Flitwick and McGonagall fired off round after dazzling round of fireworks to the delight of their colleagues, eager to usher in a new year and put the last one behind them. Bright gold stars, radiant red streaks, and glittering green streamers lit up the sky over and over again. 

Each new burst of brilliance was followed by an exclamation from someone in the avidly watching crowd. Yet despite having his face tilted up toward the show, none of it really registered with Severus. His thoughts were miles away in a tiny little English backwater far from the highlands of Scotland. 

Though he stood still as a statue, his fingers kept slipping, unbidden into his pocket and restlessly toying with a crumpled invitation. An invitation he was ignoring.

~OvO~

Remus slumped disconsolately on his old, lumpy sofa in front of a dying fire. Tiny gold stars sprang at regular intervals from the tip of his wand, arced gracefully through the air, and vanished into the glowing embers on the hearth. The small flare of brilliance each star produced glinted off a pair of stemmed glasses and a bottle sitting on a nearby table.

“Please come, Severus. Please...” That one plea repeated itself over and over in his mind as his mantle clock, half hidden in the gloom, ticked away the final hours of the year. When midnight chimed, Remus got to his feet, shoved his wand into a pocket, and headed for the door.

Obviously, Severus wasn’t coming, and he could either drink that entire bottle of wine alone or take a long walk through the snowy countryside. Grabbing his cloak, he opted for the walk. At least he wouldn’t have a headache tomorrow to go along with his heartache. He flung open the door, only to be brought up short by a figure in black standing on the doorstep.

“Severus!” he exclaimed.

“Am I too late?” The quiet question hung in the silence.

Remus simply stepped aside, allowing Severus to pass. Closing the door behind him, Remus watched Severus walk into the centre of the small room and stand silently, obviously ill at ease.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” said Remus.

“I almost didn’t.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I was watching the New Year’s fireworks at the castle, and as I stood in the midst of all those people... I suddenly realized I was lonely. That there was only one person I really wanted to be with and you weren’t there. Then I thought about all the long years ahead, years that I never expected to see, and how empty they’d be if I had to live them all without you by my side. In short, I finally realized that I was being a stubborn fool, and I hope I’m not too late...”

“Oh, Severus, of course you aren’t too late!” exclaimed Remus happily before pulling Severus into his arms and kissing him deeply. Finally, the future looked bright.


End file.
